dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Class
Custom Class is a feature of the update the brought classes to the game. It allows the player to design a class they feel would best fit the playstyle the inend to have instead of one of the basic builds. It is important to note that making a custom class will take a lot of time and is not meant to be unlocked/used until a long time after you have played because you need to save up lobby gold. Unlocking Items and Upgrades Items and Upgrades are unlocked simply by playing the game. It is recomended to unlock and play all the base classes before attempting to create a custom class both for the purpose of familiarizing yourself with the Items and builds that fit you, as well as accumulating gold nessacary to make your class. Items can be made available by visiting the Class Selection NPC in the main lobby and purchasing them using ingame gold gained by playing. From here you can purcase and equip these items to your custom class. Popular Builds and Playstyles Altered Berserker #Malice Axe #Crossbow #Quiver This class is popular because both weapons are individually powerful bit with the Quiver equipped, they compliment eachother very well. The Malice Axe PROC cooldown is reduced by getting kills with te crossbow which are a one-hit-kill against all normal mobs excluding Zombies with the Rapid Regeneration Upgrade and shielded skeletons like Impactful or Wither. Keep Builders #Elven Dagger/Dwarven Runeblade #Stonemason #Wizard Mortar #Scrolls of Magic/Mighty/Lesser Stone #Torch Bearer #Crossbow /Dwarven Shortbow This class is for dwarves who do not want to fight in the early game. They are usually unsung heroes, building the defenses for the dwarves to fall back to in the later shrines. The goal is to blace as many blocks as possible into defenses, they accomplish this by utilizing the Shared Resource Chests that are scattered throughout the map and spawning in with lots of stone and mortar. This is more popular as people realize that it is not nessacary for all the dwarves to fight on the front lines in the early game and is a waste of gold in many cases to have so many dwarves open to arrow shots. Other Builds A large number of builds are constantly being experimented on by the community are will constantly change as the game does. If you do not find something here as a suitable suggestion and are still stumped a good place is to visit the local Associated Blog on this subject or to go over to the DvZ Subreddit and ask around. Equiping And Building Classes To build a custom class, visit the Class Selection NPC in the main lobby, select the custom class item, and select the desired class items from the subsequent pages. (Note that in order to equip an item it must have been purchased with Gold). When you are done playing with your custom class or are not completed it switch back to one of the base classes to resume playing with them without effecting thier loadouts. Why do Custom Classes cost so much? Rurikar - '' ''"☀You guys all view custom loadouts completely different than me. I don't view it as you plan and save for a single loadout, but unlock more and more pieces to experiment with. This time next year, even the most casual of players who have been playing there 1 game a week will have so much gold that they have almost everything they could want in the loadouts."